Sutileza
by Yimel Elric
Summary: —¡Ay, mi ojo! —se quejo de dolor la desafortunada. Su cónyuge, solo se cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano. Y suspiró.


_**Advertencia de estupidez (?)…Oh, sí… otra bazofia mía.**_

* * *

**Declaimer:**** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Sutileza**

De prisa llegaron a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, y tan pronto la cerraron tras de si, echaron a correr como liebres. Una vez desaceleraron sus pasos, recorrieron su camino entre bromas y carcajadas. Típico de hermanos.

Luego se abrió nuevamente la puerta, descubriendo dos siluetas detrás.

Edward rodeaba los hombros de su joven esposa, Winry, y ella, se apoyaba en él. No dejaban de sonreír mientras contemplaban a ese par de infantes, hasta que bajaron la colina, desapareciendo de su visión.

A sus casi ocho años de casados, dicha tras dicha no dejaban de hacerse presente, a pesar de las dificultades y por menores de toda pareja, su relación era mas que solida. Ahora con tres hijos, no había día en que no hubiera juegos y carcajadas por doquier. Incluso Edward siempre se tomaba más de un descanso para jugar con sus hijos, mientras que Winry horneaba galletas, y les recriminaba el desorden que dejaban a cada paso, pero claro, ellos ni la escuchaban. Y al final todos se divertían mucho y terminaban exhaustos. Perfecto, porque ya era la hora de ir a la cama.

El mayor, Sam, ya tenia siete años. Liah, cinco años. Y la menor, Elanie, con tres años, era la que se quedaba con sus padres en casa mientras que los mayores estaban en la escuela.

El matrimonio Elric no podía negar que era lo más bello del mundo ver a sus hijos crecer, pero también era triste que el tiempo pasara volando. Algún día ellos buscaran su independencia y tomaran nuevos caminos. Pensar en esa realidad era un tanto frustrante mas por ahora ellos eran tan solo unos niños. Hay tiempo, y de sobra para pasarlo en familia, todos juntos. Sí, estar con tu familia era lo más gratificante del mundo.

Pero esa mañana no había niños.

Los mayores estaban en la escuela. Elanie estaba con la bisabuela Pinako, quien de hecho, la engríe hasta más no poder—muy raro en ella— a la pequeña le gusta pasar las mañanas ahí por los desayunos con leche con cereal, el cachorro "Kaiser", de la misma raza que el ya fallecido Den y por sobretodo porque quería mucho a su bisabuelita.

La pareja de rubios que estaban envueltos en un abrazo caminaban desorientadamente mientras rozaban sus labios, lo cuales no dejaban de pronunciar palabras llenas de ternura. Y cuando se dieron cuenta, habían topado las escaleras. Sin romper el abrazo Winry subió el primer escalón, sin romper contacto, así el segundo y los demás. Pero ya casi para arribar entonces…

—¡Idiota! —dijo tambaleándose.

—¿Y ahora que?—contestó exasperado por arruinar tan intimo momento.

—¡Me pisaste el pie!

Alzó su pie izquierdo y se sobó con ayuda de Ed, a la vez que murmuraba unas cuantas palabras que su esposo preferiría no haberlas oído. Luego lo olvidaron y retomaron lo suyo. A cada paso, lento, pero seguro. Besándose, como si se les acabara el mundo.

Llegando a la alcoba, Ed tropezó de espaldas contra la puerta. Gruñó un poco más ese altercado no interrumpió su elevada temperatura corporal, el estar cerca a su esposa lo hacia imposible.

Winry, desesperada, rompiendo contacto con sus labios, se propuso a despojarse de su camisa. Pero su fuerza fue casi tan brutal, que uno de los botones salió volando…

—¡Ay, mi ojo! —se quejo de dolor la desafortunada.

El cónyuge, solo se cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano. Y suspiró.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Edward sopló con delicadeza el orbe zafiro de su amada. Ella pareció aliviarse.

—Lo siento. Soy una tonta. Mejor retomemos, amor.

—Hasta que al fin lo admites…

—¡Ed!

Antes de que replicara más el rubio tomó nuevamente los labios de su mujer, apoderándose de ellos como solo él lo sabe hacer. Ella palpaba su exquisito abdomen que estaba ya expuesto. Él por su parte se deshizo hábilmente del vestido, dejándola en ripa interior. Se abrazaron. El de ojos dorados besaba efusivo el cuello de la ojiazul. Ella se aferraba a su espalda. Dos pasos atrás y cayeron suavemente en su lecho, girando sobre esta un par de veces. Y una más por iniciativa de Winry.

Pero se pasaron de vueltas. Winry cayó al igual que Edward, por mucho que se tomo fuerte de las sabanas. Al ponerse de pie, su cabeza topó contra la repisa. Ed casi rió, pero si lo hacia, no le iría mejor.

—¡Si será idiota, Ed! Esto duele… —se sobó su cabeza, pero con mucha furia.

—¡Tú fuiste la que seguiste con las vueltas!

—Pero no te fijaste. Eres triplemente idiota. Primero mi pie, luego mi ojo, y ahora mi cabeza…

—Somos un desastre. —Se reincorporó, sentándose a orillas de su cama—Y lo siento, pero recuerda, que no eres la única lastimada aquí. —reiteró.

Ambos suspiraron rendidos.

—Ed, cariño. No nos queda mucho tiempo y pareciera que a este paso vamos a terminar en un hospital. ¿Desde cuando nos volvimos tan torpes para esto?—en su voz se percibía entre enojo y tristeza. La rubia estaba con un leve puchero, se le veía tan tierna, y en ropa interior…Al percatarse de nuevo, el deseo de Ed, volvió por arte de magia.

—Ven aquí. —tomó su mano e hizo que se acercara a él. Ella atinó a sentarse— No se porque nos ocurra esto. Pero al diablo. Quiero seguir intentándolo aunque muera en el intento. — Con su habitual sonrisa ladeada lleno de ánimos a Winry.

—Tienes razón. —le besó— Eres un idiota, pero te amo.

Esta vez retomaban con más sutileza.

—¿Qué hora es?—indagó la señora Elric.

—Las siete y treinta, ¿por que?

—¡Vamos al baño!—propuso en tono infantil.

—De acuerdo.

La pareja se pusieron sus respectivas batas, tomaron toallas. ¡Tenían mucho tiempo para pasarla ellos dos, juntos!

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

—¡Sam! ¡Liah! —gritaron al unísono la pareja al ver que dichos niños se acercaban a ellos.

—¿Q-que hacen tan temprano aquí?—se apresuró a cuestionar Winry.

—Seguro se evadieron de clases. —dijo muy convencido Edward.

—¡No! Es que hoy no llegó nuestra maestra. Así que se suspendieron las clases. —refutó la pequeña Liah.

—Fue igual en mi clase. Al parecer esta enferma. —dijo el pequeño Sam, de mirada fruncida por la desconfianza de su progenitor—Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacen en bata? Pensé que ustedes solo se bañaban de noche.

Oh rayos, los niños pueden ser muy listos. Edward estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—Mami, quiero ir donde la abuela. Quiero jugar con Kaiser. —suplicó la pequeña tomando la mano de su mamá y con otra manita, la de su papá.

—Oh de acuerdo, vamos donde la abuela. Ehmm tenemos que alistarnos, así que ustedes guarden sus cosas y espérennos abajo. —sugirió una nerviosa Winry.

—Si ¡Que genial es estar sin clases!—se retiró saltando de alegría Sam junto a su hermana.

La pareja Elric se miraron las caras.

—Un rapidito. ¿Que dices?

...

* * *

**Cuando lo acabe me di un facepalm… pero me hizo reír a mí, seguro estaré loquita, el titulo creo que esta demás XD Espero les haya gustado y bla bla bla. Yimel Elric**


End file.
